¿Ajedrez?
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Cuando Rose descansa del estudio, lo hace en un armario de escobas oscuro, más un Muffliato, con un Malfoy muy motivado y un ¿Celular? - ¿Por qué mierda en el maldito Hogwarts tienen que funcionar las cochinas basuras muggles?. OneShot.Lime Scorpius/Rose


**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a JKR excepto la trama, y lo escribí sin fines de lucro.

_Recomendación musical:__ Juegos de seducción, Soda estereo/ Templo del placer, Canal Magdalena+Lucybell+Makiza.  
_

* * *

Rose mira la hora en el reloj de su celular, no muy nuevo, pero va con ella y ama que en Hogwarts funcione, ama también, que sea tan popular que casi todos tengan. El maldito castillo era muy grande después de todo. ¿Cómo le hacían sus padres para buscar personas en un lugar como ese por el amor de Merlín?, esas son las mil y un incógnitas que se hacen los jóvenes siempre. Al fin que lo guarda en un bolsillo de su túnica, mientras cierra su libro de Runas, suspira y se sonríe arreglándose un poco el cabello. Después de memorizar, tragar y devorar toda la materia para su examen de mañana sabe que es hora de un descanso.

Y Rose define descanso, hace ya un par de meses, a pasar el tiempo con su rubio favorito, Scorpius. Que a su vez es el sinónimo de hacer cosas que ningún Weasley haría con un Malfoy, pero ella las hace de todas formas. Las hace y le gustan, le gustan mucho.

Entra al Gran Salón y le encuentra de inmediato, le divisa por el rabillo del ojo, sentado en la mesa Slytherin hablando quien sabe que cosa. Y sabe que es su Scor, aunque esté de espalda, porque sólo él se sienta de esa forma, sólo él habla de esa forma (y mueve las manos al hacerlo, con muchos gestos siempre) y nadie más que un Malfoy para inundar de elegancia todo aquel lugar por el que pasa; a Rose no le importa, porque él es así, aunque ni él mismo quiera.

Camina con cuidado hasta la mesa, porque la corbata escarlata y dorada ruge en su pecho cuando lo hace. Y como siempre, todos le miran y Scorpius se voltea como si la hubiese estado esperando, como si le leyera la mente y con ello, todos esos pensamientos que, según su padre, no debería tener, ni con un Malfoy ni con ningún chico. Mariposas volando, y le hacen cosquillas las paredes del estómago, saca fuerzas mientras Scorpius le mira sin haber dicho si quiera _hola_ y se levanta porque ve en su mirada ese brillo especial.

-Vamos Scor- le ronronea- tenemos que hablar.

_"Sí, hablar, claro"_, piensa el rubio. Se ríe, tiembla y excita, todo de una vez.

-No me esperen- murmura a los tipos de corbata verde y plateada que Rose no conoce- los busco yo después.

Suben escaleras, suben y suben. A Scor le transpiran las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Rose no despega la vista del suelo, porque si lo hiciera, si llegara siquiera a mirar un centímetro de piel de ese novio suyo, sólo atinaría a empujarlo detrás de la primera estatua que encuentre, y poco le importaría si llegase cualquiera a encontrarlos en situaciones indecorosas, incluso si fuera Peeves.

Porque hasta ese bendito poltergeist se sonrojaría con sólo verlos.

Rose se detiene y Scorpius sonríe de medio lado, expectante.

-¿Aquí?- susurra el rubio antes de voltearse.

Y lo que encuentra le gusta, su corazón da un brinco. _"Aquí huele a frenesí"_, piensa Scorpius mientras ve el armario de escobas mediano.

Perfecto.

Abre la puerta como un caballero, y ve a Rose caminar dentro, la mira saboreando su andar, delineándole el perfil pecoso mientras entra casi dando brincos, casi danzando, casi sin intensión, pero las tiene. Se contornea, paso a paso esquivando cubos, cajas y escobas.

Scorpius susurra un ínfimo _Muffliato _(regalo de Albus), y cierra la puerta quedando sólo un pequeño haz de luz colándose por una rendija de la madera, suficientemente grande para verse y no ser vistos.

-Y bien...- dice Scorpius con tono clásico- ¿Qué me tenías que decir?

-Que tenemos tareas.

La bomba explota y es en ese momento que Rose hace lo que ha contenido estos últimos siete minutos y veinticuatro, veinticinco, veintiséis...Mira directo a Scorpius, y se muerde los labios, intenso. Es en ese momento en el que las pupilas de la pelirroja están dilatadas, grandes y brillantes como dos bolas de adivinación. En las que el rubio se ve a sí mismo besándola, mordiéndola, quitándole todo, complaciéndose una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sin descansos.

Rose pestañeó tres veces y con eso consiguió prenderle. Le mira los ojos y los labios alternativamente, azules y rosados, azules y rosados. Se le seca la boca, las pupilas de nuevo, y cede al temblor de sus manos porque necesita que Rose le alivie. Necesita de ella porque se muere.

Están enredados, entre que se comen la boca, se quitan las corbatas, y mueven las manos por aquí y por allá, donde sea que haya piel. Scor, Rose, Scor, Rose, rápido, ágil, caliente, muy caliente.

Rose le mira de nuevo con ojos acuosos, en algún momento que se separaron, y Scorpius tiene temor de verse tan exacerbado que raye en lo pervertido.

Exhalan, exhalan veloz y de repente, Rose se aprieta mucho contra el rubio, se aferra con todo lo que tiene a su espalda desnuda, y le siente completo, estoico y pétreo, entonces le pasa su lengua por encima de los labios afilados, delineando su textura, y le incita sin decir nada.

_"Adelante, ámame"_

Scorpius la sienta en algo con lo que se toparon mientras la arrinconaba, buscándola eternamente, mientras le come el cuello, saliva, sudor, todo se mezcla de forma empírea.

Rose no tiene blusa, no tiene falda y el roce se sus cuerpos les eriza la piel. Jadean, jadean tanto como si hubieran corrido cien metros. No correrán cien metros, ni diez, ni cinco, pero de que se correrán, se correrán, eso es seguro.

Rose mete la mano en el pantalón desabrochado, la mete con fuerza, le toca, y no es suave. Le toca y el rubio gime fuerte la primera vocal, seguida de la cuarta, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

La chica le tapa la boca (y no se detiene, arriba y abajo, segura, cómoda, casi con experiencia) le susurra un _"Shhht" _al oído y le muerde el cuello, lo succiona y suelta, saborea y guarda. Puede notar como la piel de Scorpius abrasa al contacto con su propia cara, que está definitivamente igual de quemante; y está duro, muy duro, más que antes, y a Rose le cautiva su estado mientras sigue frota que frota, cada vez más rápido.

Y en ese momento, justo ahí cuando sentía que las piernas ya no podían temblarle mas fuerte, cuando dudaba que a Rose le quedaran algo de labios que besar, cuando sentía cerca el orgasmo más fuerte de todos los tiempos, es en ese instante que suena un celular.

_¿Celular?_

Rose se sobresalta, se detiene. Lo reconoce como suyo.

-Albus- susurra al escuchar el_ ringtone _de los benditos Ramones que le gustan tanto a ese Potter, traga saliva- es Albus.

-¿Y?- dice Scorpius con una voz ronca que suelta placer por donde se le escuche- ¿A quién le importa?

Se separa de él y Scorpius queda irónica y comprensiblemente helado. Se quita el pelo húmedo de la cara, lo desordena malhumorado, cabreado con el mundo y con Albus, con Rose y su puto celular, y el puto Hogwarts que conspiran en su contra.

_"¿Por qué mierda en el maldito Hogwarts tienen que funcionar las cochinas basuras muggles?"_

-¿Sí?- contesta Rose, intentando quitar de su voz ese tono de lujuria que Scorpius también tenía, muy delatador para ser verdad- ¿Albus?

Rose y Scorpius encuentran miradas con expresiones totalmente contrarias, una suplicante y la otra arisca, tanto que la Weasley cree que Scorpius podría hacer estallar el celular con el pensamiento (y a Albus también, si es que se puede).

-No, James no está conmigo- responde la pelirroja- no, tampoco Lily.

-¡Dile que estás conmigo! -vociferó el Malfoy con la esperanza de que su estúpido mejor amigo le escuche- ¡Dile que se consiga una novia pronto, y deje de interrumpir a los que tenemos vida!

_"Sexual"_, pensó el rubio, pero no podía olvidar que Rose y Albus, después de todo, eran familia.

-No, Albus -seguía Rose- no, para nada. ¿Interrumpir escuchaste?, no... Nada que ver, con Scorpius jugamos ajedrez eso es todo.

_"¿Ajedrez?, claro, yo soy el rey, ella la reina y me tenía en Jaque con tanto movimiento"._

-¡Córtale ya!- gritó Scorpius de nuevo.

_"¿Es que acaso los novios no pueden echarse mano encerrados en un armario de escobas a oscuras, hechizado con un conjuro silenciador, como una pareja de Hogwarts normal?, sin que los mejores amigos y/o primos tengan que molestar. ¿Acaso eso es mucho pedir?"_

-¡Ah!, es eso- dijo Rose haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del rubio.

Scorpius está erguido aún, está de pie, enojado y pensando seriamente en darse de cabezazos contra la pared que no ve, afortunadamente seguía, bueno...seguía erguido; y pronto llegaría el _"mate" _de lo que Rose llama "Ajedrez" al engendro entrometido de Albus Potter. Sonriendo, el Malfoy ve la luz al final del túnel.

-Está bien, voy inmediatamente- Rose cortó.

-¡¿Qué?!- ahora sí estaba enervado-

-Lo siento, Albus y yo tenemos examen y...

-¡Claro!- interrumpió Scorpius- los leoncitos tienen examen y soy yo quien se queda con las ganas- bufó muy molesto y se abrochó el pantalón, casi infantil- No es culpa mía ni de mi libido que Albus sea un retardado que no entiende la materia antes de un examen.

-Es mi deber como prima ayudarle- dice Rose mientras se alisa la falda y luego, amarra el cabello.

-Y como novia tu deber es estar conmigo- Scorpius le miró mordaz y Rose se sonrojó- claro, ahora te sonrojas, hipócrita.

-No seas llorón- le dice Rose, ahora ya molesta- deja de comportarte como un adolescente caprichoso, tienes casi 17 años.

-¡Esos somos, Rosie!- le responde mientras se viste a toda velocidad- adolescente con hormonas frenéticas. ¿Sabes qué? vete luego antes que hechice la maldita puerta para que no se abra más.

Scorpius piensa hacerlo en verdad, pero francamente ya no importa; estaba vestido, malhumorado, desmotivado (sobre todo eso) y prontamente solo.

-Te quiero Scor- lo dice sin sonreír alzándose de hombros- no te enojes serpiente tonta -ahora sí sonríe- que mañana tenemos todo el día...

-Quizá yo mañana no quiera- se levanta y la toma por la espalda, apretándola- hacerte absolutamente nada- le besa los hombros, respirándole sobre el cuello- de esto - la toca por encima de la ropa, suave...casi como cosquillas- ni esto tampoco- vibra, tiembla, cierra los ojos, la toca de nuevo más intenso, y la suelta- Yo mañana quizá quiera estudiar, ahora adiós que Albus te espera.

Rose se estremece y no tiene palabras, sólo sale, camina lento, taciturna y le suplica sin mirarle, se lo pide a gritos mudos.

_"Detenme, Scorpius"_

Pero el rubio no capta, no quiere captar. Rose cierra la puerta tras de sí y camina a pasos muy fuertes.

A Scorpius le corre la sangre por las venas caliente de nuevo, pero esta vez es cólera lo que se apodera de sus sentidos, se sulfura, y quiere hacer explotar un par de escobas, volar ese estúpido armario entero.

Cuando buscaba su varita para descargar su ira contra los utensilios para la limpieza la puerta se abre de un golpe, con una pelirroja de cabello revuelto muy agitada -deseosa, motivada- parada en el umbral, y es está sacando la corbata.

-Está bien- Rose lo toma por la corbata y le besa como nunca, y es un juego de lenguas, piel y saliva otra vez- Albus puede esperar un rato- lo aprisiona, le quita la camisa tan furiosamente que saltan los botones, le saborea la blanquecina piel electrificada y Scorpius no puede articular palabras- total -pausa, le mira juguetona- Runas es increíblemente simple.

Una travesía de nuevo, se les nubla la vista, pasión, mucha, todo se acelera y en algún momento de cordura Scorpius piensa por un sólo segundo, antes que Rose le cause estragos ahí por donde toca, besa y muerde.

_"Ese maldito celular suena y juro, por mi virilidad de Malfoy, que cuelgo al que esté llamando en el sauce boxeador"._

_

* * *

_

N/A: Para mi, Albus siempre ha sido y será un Slytherin, pero esta vez le necesitaba en Gryffindor, porque odio inventar personajes. También decir que es la primera vez que hago a Rose tan desinhibida_._

Escrito en una noche de insomnio tipín de las 4 a 6 de la mañana, nose porque siempre escribo en la madrugada... son las fucking horas que llega la musa ¿Cómo negarle la visita?, dedicado al novio que no tengo. ¡Saludos!


End file.
